Parce que la France
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: Parce que Ze Mole. Parce qu'Aznavour. Parce que je me devais d'y ajouter ma touche profane. (ou comment marier deux univers opposés avec des idées des plus débiles :o))


Christophe était un bel emmerdeur. Il était la splendeur de ce que chacun détestait. Il avait pour lui les plus viles considérations et ne s'en trouvait nullement affecté. Il n'était pas l'un de ses enfants que l'on adulait, que l'on qualifiait de charmant et d'adorable. Il en était le parfait Némésis, ce gamin que l'on pointait du bout du nez et d'un regard de dédain, que l'on nommait comme le sale gosse. Il était l'enfant que le quartier maudissait avec férocité et il n'était pas rare, lorsque ces messieurs les voisins se conviaient entre eux, l'évoquassent après plusieurs verres. Ils parlaient de lui comme un petit diable, une sorte d'entité démoniaque. Ils radotaient plus ou moins toujours la même chose, pourtant, ils étaient sûrement bien trop amochés pour réaliser que leurs mots se répétaient avec cependant une forme différente. L'alcool leur offrait une langue bien pendue mais ne les dotait pas d'un vocabulaire varié. Si bien que ces conversations, néanmoins intéressantes de par leurs propos, devenaient en outre ridiculement longues et stupides.

Sans même désirer une telle popularité, Christophe se trouvait coincé dans ce qu'on appelait une case. Il avait une jolie étiquette collée sur le front et ne lui en déplaise, il allait devoir la porter un petit bout de temps. Cependant, il ne s'intéressait nullement aux paroles dont son dos étaient victimes, alors il ignorait très sûrement quels termes lui étaient accordés. Ça avait son avantage : il ne savait pas à quel point ses camarades de lycée pouvaient le haïr. Il était des plus arrogants au possible pour certains : pour qui se prenait-il à faire de telles leçons de morale sur le monde ? D'aucuns le considéraient comme une figure emblématique d'héroïsme et de bienfaisance. Son côté "Frenchi" faisait le plus et devait très clairement jouer dans la balance. Il se retrouvait souvent impliqué dans les manifestations étudiantes, affublé du rôle de meneur. Il était fréquemment en tête de cortège, sa fidèle pelle à la main, hurlant, debout sur un quelconque promontoire, aux manifestants quels étaient leurs combats et quelles étaient les causes qu'ils défendaient. Il fallait le dire : Christophe était un personnage charismatique, relativement apprécié dans ces soulèvements de protestation contre n'importe quelle doctrine ou loi. Il représentait la jeunesse révoltée à la perfection et figurait le symbole de cette jeunesse contre ses oppresseurs. Il était le dirigeant idéal, motivé, brillant. Il dégageait une certaine aura attractive, dont il ne fallait en outre pas trop s'approcher.

Son casier croulait sous les demandes de ralliement à une cause. Les élèves n'avaient besoin que de lui. Il était un porte-parole très cajolé et chéri, il était donc impossible et inconcevable de se séparer de lui lors d'un grand mouvement. C'était assurément protesté contre du vent : quelques-uns estimaient d'ailleurs que si Christophe n'y était pas, il était encore moins nécessaire d'y assister et participer. Il commençait doucement mais sûrement à influencer ces jeunes gens.

Pourtant, cette sympathie n'était que temporaire. Beaucoup le méprisait pour ce qu'il était. Peu soigneux sur son verbe, si cela plaisait aux jeunes en effervescence lors des manifestations, cela les mettait hors d'eux dans un autre contexte. La vulgarité suintait de chaque pore de cet homme. Il avait un langage déplaisant et direct, trop cru et trop premier degré. La violence de ses propos lui avaient valu bon nombre de fois de se retrouver dans le bureau de son conseiller d'orientation. En vain, il se défendait d'une manière peu conventionnelle, qui déplaisait très fortement. Les adultes de ses différents établissements ne l'avaient jamais supporté. Même en France, ils l'avaient trouvé trop extrémiste, bien que pourtant habitués aux insultes et à la destruction de la langue de Molière.

Cette impudence lui avait donné, dans un premier temps, un statut peu péjoratif. Les demoiselles aux cœurs vacillants le définissaient par le terme "rebelle" tandis que les gothiques — même eux avaient pris part dans cette affaire et s'y étaient penchés — avaient préféré le désigner comme le nouveau "anticonformiste". Quant aux plus grincheux, ils avaient juste considéré qu'il n'était qu'un idiot cherchant l'attention. Et bien vite, cette pensée si vague prit de l'ampleur, tel que tout le monde adopta petit à petit cette explication. Ce déclin de notoriété au sein de l'établissement — les manifestations n'étant jamais comprises — fut provoqué par certaines personnes qu'il avait rejetées durement. Elles s'étaient déclarées en grande cérémonie et avaient été victimes d'une brutale désillusion. Les français avaient beau détenir la réputation d'être des romantiques dans l'âme, tous n'en étaient visiblement pas afflués. Christophe était marié à son pays natal. Il était ce marin qui, lorsqu'il jouait les amants insouciants et éperdus avec la mer, songeait souvent à sa douce femme qu'était sa chère terre.

Cette façon, perçue comme arrogante, de décliner aussi sèchement ces propositions diverses et variées, lui attira quelques ennemis supplémentaires. De plus, certains, réalisant que leur idole était peu à peu détestée, préféraient prendre part pour le côté adverse. Ce fut ainsi que sa notoriété, qu'il n'avait pas désirée, s'était éteinte et noyée doucement. En moins d'un mois, il était devenu le chat noir de son établissement, la peste à éviter.

Cependant, il n'avait perçu aucun changement, si ce n'était que les gens en moins qui rôdaient autour de lui. Ça l'arrangeait. Il pouvait jurer tranquillement en français sans que quelques étudiants en langue lui demandassent ce que cela signifiait. Il les détestait, ces "caincains". Ils se pensaient supérieur à lui, supérieur à la France et son peuple. Il riait sous cape : il avait parfaitement conscience que sans lui, leurs rassemblements n'obtiendraient rien des exigences qu'ils soumettaient au maire de la ville. Ils ne savaient pas se débrouiller sans lui. Ni sans sa fantastique pelle.

Pourtant, il était fréquemment seul, le midi. Il avait sa propre table, dans le fond de la cantine, loin des autres. Cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas spécialement — il venait d'une région française où il y avait du beau temps. Cette monotonie ambiante, qui avait rongé petit à petit son aura exceptionnelle, l'embaumait de toute part. Cette nouvelle atmosphère dut en attirer quelques-uns. Les gothiques, en charmants compagnons, prenaient parfois la peine de se joindre à lui, pour partager leurs repas "anticonformistes".

Une autre fois, un tout autre comparse avait fait son apparition. Un être beaucoup plus arrogant que lui, selon les mauvaises langues. C'était un certain Grégory. Un "rosbif", comme Christophe aimait le surnommer. Les deux, bien que ne partageant aucun point commun, se mirent petit à petit à manger ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de grandes discussions, à leur table. Les premières fois, ils ne s'échangèrent aucun mot. Le silence était d'or. Un midi, alors que Christophe avait déjà entamé son déjeuner, Grégory était arrivé brusquement, frappant son plateau contre la surface de la table. Il était visiblement énervé. Il débita quelques insultes bien placées à l'égard d'un professeur, reprenant, sans se rendre compte, un accent britannique typique de son patelin. Il tentait souvent de le dissimuler mais sous l'influence de la colère, il perdait ces quelques barrières. Le repas fut animé, au plus grand étonnement de Christophe.

Ces scènes se répétèrent assez fréquemment, Grégory ayant ce professeur comme principal. Au plus grand soulagement de son comparse français, son homologue anglais avait la décence de varier ses accusations et ses insultes.

Lors d'un nouvel acharnement de haine de ce dernier, Christophe fit, pour la première fois, une remarque :

– Putain de salopard.

Son compagnon s'était tu aussitôt. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu lui parler aussi calmement. Comme tout le monde, il était habitué à l'entendre s'égosiller lors des manifestations mais l'entendre ainsi, sans hurlement, c'était une chose toute autre. Il ne lui connaissait pas une voix aussi grave.

La conversation reprit, pour une première fois, dans un air plus adouci.

Au fil de ces déjeuners, le ton de Grégory se fit plus naturel, plus ordinaire. Il apparaissait comme ce qu'il était. Il avait de la conversation et des manières amusantes pour son partenaire. Quant à ce dernier, sa langue se délia un peu plus chaque jour. Si bien qu'à force, tous deux échangeaient comme deux amis, sans qu'un cri de plus ne fît part de leurs discussions. La vulgarité du français ne sembla pas offensé, ni dérangé le second. Il acquiesçait même fréquemment d'un bref hochement de tête. Il fallait le dire : il avait quelques manières de vrai gentleman.

Un autre jour, alors que tous deux sortaient de la cafétéria, Grégory se permit de suivre son ami pour continuer leur débat. Ce fut un nouveau pas.

À présent, ils sortaient ensemble du réfectoire et partageaient ensemble leurs pauses.

Quelques temps après, le britannique demanda à son compagnon s'il pouvait loger chez lui, au moins un soir : il avait eu une violente dispute avec ses parents. La réponse de celui-ci fut un haussement d'épaules et un grognement d'un "putain". Mais cela signifiait "oui".

Christophe le ramena chez lui. Sa mère accueillit le nouveau venu avec chaleur. Elle semblait bien l'aimer. Ils passèrent une soirée, hors de leur commun. Le français possédait, dans sa chambre, un vieux tourne-disque qui avait survécu à la guerre, selon son grand-père. Il n'était pas des plus neufs mais était encore très performant. L'anglais eut un accès de joie surprenant et questionna son ami sur les différents vinyles qu'il possédait. En effet, le jeune brun était un grand fan de musique. Principalement de la variété français mais de la bonne variété française. Alors il ne put résister aux yeux émerveillés du blond lorsque celui-ci l'obligea à lui mettre un morceau. Feignant l'agacement, il avait saisi, comme à contrecœur, une pochette et avait glissé le vinyle sur la platine, avant d'y déposer le bras pour lancer la chanson.

La voix de l'interprète était enivrante et magnifique.

 _"Si je t'ai blessée_

 _Si j'ai noirci ton passé_

 _Viens pleurer au creux de mon épaule"_

Elle poussa Grégory à déchiffrer un peu rapidement son nom sur la pochette. Il lit difficilement "Eiz-neu-vour". Cela ne l'empêcha de se glisser face à l'adepte de musique et exécutant une petite courbette, l'invita à danser.

 _"Viens tout contre moi_

 _Et si je fus maladroit_

 _Je t'en prie, chérie, pardonne-moi"_

Christophe, amusé, se prit au jeu, gratifiant son ami, dans un rire, d'un "tarlouze" dans son bon français maternel. L'anglais saisit son compagnon par une main, la liant la sienne au passage, et en déposa une sur sa hanche.

 _"Laisse ta pudeur_

 _Du plus profond de ton cœur_

 _Viens pleurer au creux de mon épaule"_

En bon camarade, son partenaire de danse improvisé positionna une de ses paumes sur l'épaule du premier.

Ce dernier, danseur accompli, entraîna le second dans une sorte de valse maîtrisée, qui était néanmoins aussitôt gâchée par le manque d'expérience flagrant de l'autre.

 _"Oublie si tu peux_

 _Nos querelles d'amoureux_

 _Et, chérie, nous pourrons être heureux"_

Ils se laissèrent porter par la douce musique — et par le pas aguerri de celui qui savait danser —, oubliant le ridicule de leur situation.

 _"Ô, mon amour_

 _Ne m'enlève pas le souffle de ma vie_

 _Ni mes joies_

 _Pour ce qui ne fut qu'un instant de folie"_

Et lorsque les notes finales approchèrent, Christophe opéra à un retournement de situation. Passant fermement un bras dans le dos de Grégory, il le fit basculer légèrement en arrière, sous les yeux foudroyants de celui-ci.

 _"Ne dis pas adieu_

 _Nous serions trop malheureux_

 _Viens pleurer au creux de mon épaule_

 _Car si tu partais_

 _Si mon bonheur se brisait"_

Et il ajouta à sa mise en scène, dans un français très net et d'une voix particulièrement cassée :

– Mon amour, c'est moi qui pleurerais.

Il redressa son ami et le délaissa pour enlever le bras de la platine du vinyle, puis, rangea silencieusement le disque dans sa pochette.

Ils n'évoquèrent plus jamais cette soirée.

Ils retournèrent à leur vie commune, partageant leurs temps, repas, pauses. Ils avaient établi, depuis, un quotidien. Ils avaient toujours ces discussions mais un petit quelque chose semblait avoir changé. La mauvaise humeur de Christophe se faisait plus violente et plus présente tandis que le mépris de Grégory s'accentuait gravement. Ils en venaient à s'insulter indirectement, ponctuant leurs phrases d'un juron désobligeant pour surnommer l'autre — et évidemment incompris par celui qui en était qualifié. L'un avait recours à l'efficace "fils de catin", tandis que l'autre usait d'un bon vieux lexique shakespearien.

Leur séparation ne fut pas lente et douce. Elle fut foudroyante et lancinante.

Lorsque Testaburger quitta pour la énième fois Marsh, Grégory sauta sur l'occasion pour la séduire, à coup d'œillades et d'un bon verbe. Il se défit tout aussi rapidement de son compagnon. Ils arrêtèrent de se voir et en vinrent à ne plus se saluer, ni par un hochement de tête, ni par un léger regard en coin.

L'anglais ne fut plus victime des coups d'œil assassins que les étudiants lui adressaient lorsqu'il était aux côtés de Christophe. Ils cessèrent rapidement de s'intéresser à lui.

Le français retrouva à nouveau sa chère monotonie. Elle lui promit, cette fois-ci, de le garder contre elle. Il s'y accommoda.

Le printemps arriva et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'on cessât de s'intéresser à lui. Il redevint un étudiant lambda et perdit son statut de cible. Ses camarades s'intéressèrent à nouveau à lui. Quelques-uns tentèrent de le séduire. Mais rien de bien plus extraordinaire. Il était redevenu un inconnu dans cette masse grouillante. Il parvint à se faire quelques vagues connaissances, avec qui il passait un peu de temps. Bien évidemment, il n'y attachait pas grande importance. Ces gens-là étaient sympathiques et il leur rendait cette sympathie d'une certaine manière, pourtant, il ne les estimait pas plus que cela. Il lui arrivait parfois de se montrer désagréable et sarcastique envers eux mais il arrivait à se faire facilement pardonner, sans même présenter des excuses. C'étaient les seules relations sociales qu'il entretenait. Il avait bien sûr charmé quelques filles — il avouait être fasciné par une certaine Heidi —, néanmoins, il n'y prêtait pas grande attention. Il leur faisait la cour, usant abusivement de son "romantisme" et accent français, faisant volontairement des fautes en anglais afin d'en attendrir quelques-unes. Cependant, rien n'allait au-delà de ce manège. Il n'exigeait rien de ces demoiselles et lorsque l'une se montrait entreprenante, il lui faisait ouvertement comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Certaines en étaient fascinées. Il aurait pu coucher avec certaines — et ça lui était peut-être arrivé une ou deux fois — mais il faisait son possible pour ne se laisser tomber dans les méandres de la luxure. Il ne désirait pas être un Don Juan. Sa liste de conquêtes ne comptait d'ailleurs pas grand monde. Il voulait juste se distraire et distraire certaines. Tout le monde le savait et personne ne le prenait au sérieux quand il draguait. C'était un accord tacite.

Mais comme tout très jeune adulte, il avait des pulsions et des hormones. Alors parfois, il cédait et appelait Heidi.

Il l'invitait. Elle le rejoignait. Ils s'étreignaient. Sur une musique que sa platine de vinyle chantait. Ils s'embrassaient. Ils s'embrasaient. Ils s'aimaient. Sur un "L'amour, c'est comme un jour". Ils s'oubliaient. Ils parlaient. Sur leur hier encore. Elle lui contait. Il l'écoutait. Elle pleurait. Sur l'oreiller froid. Il fumait. Sur le lit dépareillé. Elle s'endormait. Il s'enfuyait. Sur une musique que sa platine de vinyle ne chantait plus.

Il disparaissait dans le jardin, toujours sa clope au bec, armé de sa fidèle pelle. Il creusait un trou puis y jetait son mégot de cigarette. Il le rebouchait ensuite. C'était devenu son rituel. Il adressait un doigt d'honneur au ciel et le gratifiait toujours d'un "sale enculé".

Il retournait se coucher auprès de sa jeune compagne, qui dormait à poing fermé. Il lui caressait légèrement l'épaule parfois ou remonter la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Puis il glissait dos à elle, à l'autre bout du matelas.

Le matin, lorsqu'il s'éveillait, elle était partie.

Un long moment passa avant que la situation ne s'améliorât. Pendant un temps, ils partagèrent ensemble cette douce mélancolie. Elle lui faisait part très souvent de son chagrin absurde. Elle évoquait fréquemment Eric dans ses discours. Un soir, elle versait amèrement ses larmes, se répétant qu'elle l'aimait. Un autre soir, elle frappait avidement son oreiller, jurant qu'elle le tuerait. Elle s'excusait de lui faire part de ces bêtises. Il la pardonnait d'un bref hochement de tête, toujours fumant pour se distraire. Elle recommençait, mais il n'en avait "strictement rien à branler".

Une nuit, après leurs étreintes, elle lui demanda :

– T'as déjà aimé ?

Il haussa les épaules, continuant de fumer.

– C'est un truc de tapette, ça.

Elle secoua la tête, affligée.

Une autre fois, alors qu'un disque tournait, elle l'interrogea ainsi :

– Que dit-il ?

Il lui traduisit le refrain, rajoutant au passage quelques jurons. Elle en resta sidérée et elle l'écouta attentivement, les oreilles aux aguets. Et lorsqu'il eut fini, elle ajouta :

– Toi aussi on t'a emmené au bout de la Terre.

Il acquiesça sans réel entrain, allumant à nouveau une cigarette.

– Comment était-ce, chez toi, avant ?

Il l'observa un instant, surpris. Puis, sous l'influence de la nostalgie qu'elle avait faite renaître, il lui détailla chaque recoin de sa ville natale. Il lui parla de cette "putain" de fontaine surplombée d'un saule, de cette boulangerie dans l'allée principale, de cette presse et des confiseries qu'elle regorgeait. Il lui prêta son oreille pour qu'elle entendît le bruit des cigales et sa vue pour qu'elle vît les oliviers qui les abritaient. Il lui fit le récit de ses aventures dans les rues étroites et lui raconta d'un ton amer son déménagement vers la capitale. Son visage cependant s'illumina à nouveau lorsqu'il évoqua sa deuxième enfance. Il se présenta à elle comme un gosse de Paris. Il la berça de ses souvenirs, tout simplement. Des souvenirs flous et lointains, mais des souvenirs tendres, que l'on ne faisait plus, à leur âge. Il lui confia son amour pour cette terre, tant aimée. Cette terre qui lui manquait. Elle s'abreuva de ses histoires, toute ouïe. Et lorsqu'il eut fini, elle se contenta de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et de lui quémander une chanson française. Il refusa d'abord, par fierté, mais céda ensuite lorsqu'elle le supplia tendrement, d'une façon qu'il trouvait insupportable. Il lui chanta, d'une voix déjà brisée par la nicotine, les paroles qui lui venaient en mémoire. Il disait tantôt qu'il faisait "l'amour avec Paris", tantôt qu'il avait "perdu la tête". Et elle l'écoutait, sans comprendre, mais elle était séduite.

Un jour, elle eut l'idée absurde de l'inviter dehors. Il eut une idée encore plus absurde en acceptant. Ils se rendirent tous deux dans un vieux snack où ils commandèrent. Ils passèrent leur soirée en tête à tête. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, elle le pria de l'emmener au parc de la ville. Il s'exécuta, par politesse. Elle tenta de lui dire quelques mots sur leur relation. Il la pria de se taire. Et lui rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

Et jamais plus elle ne lui en reparla.

L'été arrivait lorsque Heidi lui annonça, alors qu'ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, qu'elle comptait se remettre avec Eric. Il lui formula quelques vagues retours positifs.

– Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

– J'en ai rien à branler, lui répondit-il dans son bon français

Elle n'insista pas : elle prit ses affaires et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. La platine de vinyle continuait à jouer, pour une fois. Il fut surpris quand il réalisa qu'il devait à nouveau s'occuper de sa trique lui-même.

Il n'était pas triste du départ de sa comparse, ni même surpris. Il avait toujours envisagé cette éventualité. Il trouvait cependant étrange le silence qui accueillait ses jurons. Lorsqu'il était dans son lit, il avait l'habitude de jurer contre Dieu, le qualifiant "d'infâme connard" et répétait que dans sa religion de "sous-merdes", c'était "vraiment merdique que de faire un vœu de chasteté, enculé !". D'ordinaire, Heidi le sermonnait sévèrement et présentait presque immédiatement des excuses à son Seigneur. Il en riait.

Il croisait son ancienne comparse, parfois, dans les couloirs. Elle le saluait chaleureusement. Il lui répondait d'un hochement de tête. Eric les examinait tous deux d'un œil torve. Il préférait s'éclipser.

Un jour, Cartman, se sentant menacé dans sa virilité, exigea du français que celui-ci n'approchât plus sa petite-amie. Sûrement avait-il eu vent de leurs ébats sexuels. Christophe ignora royalement cet avertissement. La jeune femme les retrouva un après-midi en train de se battre. Elle dut les séparer et face aux accusations déroutantes de son petit-ami, elle fut bien obligée de choisir son parti. Elle exigea de son ancien camarade qu'il ne se présentât plus jamais devant elle.

Ainsi mourut leur lien.

Il fréquenta d'autres personnes de son âge. Pip devint l'un de ses plus proches camarades. Cet anglais lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment destinés à s'entendre. Étant quelqu'un de très distingué, Pip différait totalement de son homologue. Il était poli et courtois, quoi que légèrement coléreux lorsqu'on le prenait pour un français. La première fois que Damien l'insulta ainsi devant Christophe, le blondinet crut bon de s'excuser auprès de ce dernier après sa crise de nerfs, se confondant en excuse. Il était vrai que pour celui qui venait du pays des "mangeurs de grenouilles", c'était insultant. Pourtant, le jeune homme à la pelle n'en fut pas indigné et rétorqua à son ami :

– J'en ai rien à branler.

L'anglais en fut soulagé.

Ils formaient tous les trois un groupe des plus étranges et mal assortis. L'enfant de Satan n'avait rien en commun avec ses deux comparses et cette différence flagrante sursautait aux visages de quelques étudiants. Pip, quant à lui, semblait bien trop candide pour se présenter avec ces deux personnages bien trop extraordinaires. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se trouvait entre les deux, on aurait pu le prendre comme le protégé de chacun. Ça avait un petit effet comique.

Ils se plurent, tous trois. Cette originalité ne fit que les renforcer et les faire mieux s'entendre. Damien et Christophe étaient toujours dans un perpétuel état d'esprit de compétition, comme s'ils évaluaient lequel était le meilleur. Leur blondinet les regardait se défier avec un réel amusement. Évidemment, leurs affrontements n'avaient rien de bien comique pour celles et ceux qui en étaient victimes. Ce fut le déclic avec Bébé. Le démon souhaitait établir une relation avec elle. Le français le devança et la séduisit. Étrangement, il ne l'envoya pas aux Enfers — et pourtant, il en brûlait d'envie —. Il préféra se mesurer à lui, dans les bonnes règles de leur art. Ainsi débuta leur jeu.

Ils passaient leurs temps à se provoquer, s'évaluant dans des situations comme : lequel des deux serait capable d'avoir le plus de retenues, lequel des deux arriverait à descendre du toit de l'infirmerie par les murs extérieurs. C'étaient des combats inutiles, souvent dangereux et stupides. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à dépasser l'autre. Ça les énervait. Pourtant, ça les nourrissait également.

Et arriva enfin le dernier moyen de se départager.

Un réel combat à mains nues. Ils désiraient mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Mais ils étaient irréfléchis. Alors leur seul moyen d'y mettre fin était cette option-ci. Ils ne s'en trouvaient pas embêtés. Ils acceptèrent d'en arriver à un tel point lamentable.

Il en résulta les faits suivants : Damien s'en sortit avec une entorse et Christophe avec une légère commotion cérébrale. Tous deux eurent bien évidemment le droit aux quelques bleus et enflures de leur peau respective.

Ils ne restèrent que peu de temps à l'hôpital. L'enfant des Enfers n'y resta qu'une heure pour se vanter en face de son comparse et quant à sa blessure, il ne comprit que quelques jours plus tard que sa cheville lui faisait tout de même un peu mal. Il la guérit par lui-même. Le second, ne supportant pas l'ambiance morbide des urgences, rentra chez lui en s'appuyant sur sa pelle et insulta tout le personnel médical qui voulût le prendre en charge. Il n'y resterait pas vingt-quatre heures, c'était décidé.

Sa bêtise lui coûta : sa mère refusant de le ramener car considérant qu'il devait séjourner à l'hôpital, il dut faire le chemin à pieds, clopin-clopant. Les nausées ne manquèrent pas et il fut bien obligé de s'arrêter plusieurs fois. De plus, il se retrouvait assommer par les médicaments inefficaces dont on l'avait gavés, si bien que des vertiges vinrent bientôt lui gratifier la tête. Pour surmonter ces peines, il s'alluma en chemin une, deux ou trois cigarettes. Il était ridicule à voir.

Lorsqu'il parvint à gagner sa maison, il s'effondra dans sa baignoire. Il eut bien du mal à prendre une douche correcte mais il se fichait pas mal de l'apparence qu'il reflétait. Il en profita pourtant pour insulter un quelconque seigneur, lui hurlant que lorsqu'il n'aurait plus de mal à marcher, il irait lui "botter le cul". Il regagna par la suite sa chambre, estimant qu'il avait bien mérité une nuit de sommeil. Il fut contrarié en réalisant que malheureusement, quelqu'un avait déjà pris place sur ses couvertures. Il reconnut dans le flou de son esprit une tête blonde familière.

– Ta mère m'a prévenu de ce qui s'était passé.

Il la maudit dans un grondement. Elle parlait beaucoup trop à son goût. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas la détester.

– C'était pas nécessaire, rétorqua-t-il

Un soupir d'agacement lui parvint d'une manière assez floue. Son cerveau avait encore du mal à assimiler les diverses informations que renvoyait son environnement. Doux métabolisme... D'ailleurs, il était toujours appuyé sur le manche de sa pelle pour se tenir debout.

– Tu devrais être à l'hôpital, le sermonna-t-on

Il ricana. Qu'en avait-il à faire de ces incapables ! La belle affaire ! Il pouvait bien gérer ce genre de choses seul.

– J'en ai rien à foutre, grommela-t-il

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il parlait dans la langue de Shakespeare ou celle de Molière.

– Pas moi.

Il discerna, tant bien que mal, un léger accent anglais et en conclut donc qu'il était encore capable de parler dans la langue qu'il souhaitait. Il fit un pas maladroit vers son interlocuteur et lui tapota l'épaule.

– La seule chose dont tu dois t'inquiéter, ce sont de ces fumiers de clébards !

Il jura à l'encontre des canidés puis ajouta subitement, dans un reniflement :

– Je n'aime pas les chiens. Ce sont des enfoirés. Ils ont failli faire échouer ma mission, en Russie. Un truc top secret. Ils étaient-

Il divaguait. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il avait arrêté de travailler pour le gouvernement français. Il avait été mis sous protection de l'État puis, plus rien. Il était arrivé au Colorado peu après.

– Tu devrais te reposer, lui fit-on remarquer

Il rit à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, à présent. Étrangement, il avait envie de célébrer sa victoire. Laquelle ? Nul ne savait. Il n'avait pas gagné son combat face à Damien. Ils étaient encore à égalité — bien que l'enfant de Satan n'en pensât pas ainsi —. Mais il semblait considérer qu'il était le vainqueur. Alors il prit un vinyle et s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour le mettre sur la platine, sous l'œil inquiet de son interlocuteur. La chanson se lança et se tournant vers lui :

– Allez, Philip !

Il lui tendit une paume, affichant un large sourire niais. Le second garda le silence un instant puis soupira, triste.

– Christophe.

Les mélodies d'une chanson résonnaient déjà dans l'air.

 _"Un beau matin, je sais que je m'éveillerai,_

 _Différemment de tous les autres jours,_

 _Et mon cœur délivré enfin de notre amour_

 _Et pourtant. Et pourtant."_

– Ne me fais pas l'affront de me résister !

Le français savait se montrer convainquant. Il réussit à faire se lever son interlocuteur. Il l'obligea à le rejoindre dans ce qui semblait être une invitation à danser. Il ne savait pourtant pas danser. Mais il était enivré d'une joie nouvelle — ou de médicaments qui commençaient à faire doucement leurs effets —.

– Christophe, répéta-t-on

 _"J'arracherai, sans une larme, sans un cri_

 _Les liens secrets qui déchirent ma peau_

 _Me libérant de toi pour trouver le repos_

 _Et pourtant. Et pourtant."_

Il l'ignora, le contraignit à l'accompagner dans ses délires. Il le faisait valser gauchement. Il tentait de ne pas avoir mal à la tête mais le fait de tournoyer ne lui était pas d'une précieuse aide — ni la nicotine dont il s'était précédemment nourri —. Il s'accrochait délibérément à son partenaire, hilare. Sa pelle gisait à leurs côtés, seule spectatrice. La peur de ces vertiges ne le tira pas de cette stupidité. Il continua de serrer contre lui son comparse, riant presque aux larmes.

– Christophe, je t'en prie, tu as l'air d'un réel abruti.

 _"Il faudra bien que je retrouve ma raison_

 _Mon insouciance, et mes élans de joie_

 _Que je parte à jamais pour échapper à toi_

 _Et pourtant. Et pourtant."_

Il s'en fichait. Trop heureux. Trop inconscient. Il se laissait profaner par cette insouciance. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas autant souri d'un air si idiot et crédule.

– Christophe, arrives-tu au moins à me reconnaître ?

La musique avait cessé. Et dans un désir de ne pas casser cette mélodie, de rester dans cette légèreté, de préserver cette bohème, Christophe continua de fredonner gentiment :

– Toi, tu n'as pas changé, ta coiffure peut-être, non je n'ai rien oublié.

Ses pensées lui avaient semblé bien moins embrumées depuis déjà un petit instant. Il avait reconnu avec enthousiasme son interlocuteur. Comment celui-ci pouvait-il en douter ?

– Je voudrais, Grégory, sans vouloir te forcer, te revoir à nouveau, enfin... si c'est possible, si tu en as envie, si tu es disponible, si tu n'as rien oublié. Comme moi qui n'ai rien oublié.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Au diable les explications, ils verraient au lendemain. Ils avaient, avant cela, un petit bout de temps à rattraper.

* * *

 **Heyo jeune internaute et avant toute chose, je m'excuse pour avoir profané le Mole et Aznavour (et pas ton esprit, en-cu-lé.e).**

 **Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla.  
**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Biporeo.**


End file.
